My Acting Prince
by Felicita-chan
Summary: Gossip buruk sudah mencemari reputasi sang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan adanya gossip homo SasuNaru, untuk itu Sasuke dan Naruko harus berpacaran selama 1 tahun untuk menghapus reputasi homo dari Sasuke dan Naruto agar semua mengira bahwa SasuNaru bukanlah Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi Sasuke dan Naruko, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan baca disini
1. Chapter 1 : The Act

**Ini cerita keduaku, karena terlalu stress dengan cerita yang satu lagi jadi kabur ke sini (?) dan ini dapet dukungan dari temanku karena dia fannya Sasuke Naruko dan bikin fic tentang Sasuke Naruko juga, silahkan dibaca~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Acting Prince**

**By Felicita-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : Gossip buruk sudah mencemari reputasi sang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan adanya gossip homo SasuNaru, untuk itu Sasuke dan Naruko harus berpacaran selama 1 tahun untuk menghapus reputasi homo dari Sasuke dan Naruto agar semua mengira bahwa SasuNaru bukanlah Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi Sasuke dan Naruko**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Pairing : Sasuke U. Naruko U.**  
**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2, aneh dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Act**

***Normal P.O.V***

Matahari pagi kembali bersinar di desa Konoha, seperti hari biasa pagi ini pun dimulai dengan damai- author ulangi, DAMAI tapi kenyataanya...

***Sasuke P.O.V***

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersekolah di Konoha Educations, Public Relations, Talents International High School atau lebih singkatnya KEHS.. Sekolah ini mempunyai teknologi maju dan mendukung untuk sarana belajar para murid dan guru, guru-guru disini juga mendukung... Fasilitas mendukung semua, tapi.. Murid-muridnya? Tolong jangan tanya, itu bahkan tidak mencukupi standar untuk kata 'mendukung'... Disini hanya berisi orang-orang kaya yang tidak tau diri dan kebanyakan.. Aneh..

***Normal P.O.V***

Suara ribut telah terdengar dari sekolah bagus nan besar kita ini, KEHS, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, tentu saja sangatlah ribut. Sekolah ini memakai sistem yang sangat ketat, bodoh? Goes to Class F, Jenius? Goes to Class A. Itu semua juga based on reputation, sikap, kenalan, dsb. Contohnya, Satu Uchiha yang ini...

**.**

**.**

"Sensei! Argh! Kenapa aku masuk kelas F! Aku kan jenius, keren, cool, good reputation, ganteng, kenalanku juga gak banyak yang aneh-aneh, sikapku dikelas baik, pendiem! Kenapa aku di kelas bobrokan kayak kelas F! Argh!" Teriak sang Uchiha Sasuke kita ini dengan OOCnya "karena kakakmu, Itachi" jawab sang kepala sekolah berdada besar yang bernama Tsunade itu kepada sang Uchiha kita "Kenapa dengan bakaniki itu! Ia kan pintar dan terpandang juga! Apa masalahnya?!" Teriak Sasuke kembali OOC "kau tau Sasuke, dia itu anggota Akatsuki!" Teriak Tsunade sambil berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke "Lal- apa itu Akatsuki?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang sok inosen.. Krik banget Sas.. "Geng bodoh dari kelas F yang terdiri atas anak-anak bodoh dan abstrak, biang ketidakperdamaian sekolah" ucap Tsunade menjelaskannya dengan detail dan mukanya bersinar terang- abaikan yang tadi "Ergh... Aku akan kembali ke kelas.." Ucap Sasuke pundung karena tidak tau harus protes apa lagi dan tidak tau bahwa anikinya bergabung geng abstrak begitu yang membuatnya masuk ke kelas bobrok, F. Saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke 'Sepertinya muka gadis yang tadi mirip seseorang yang kukenal..' Batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat ke pintu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah dibelakangnya yang tertutup rapat dan baru saja dimasuki gadis tadi. Sasuke lalu kembali melihat ke depan dan berjalan ke kelas F.. Terlalu hancur.. Kehidupan sekolah seperti inikah yang harus dijalaninya sampai lulus nanti? Pikirnya Lebay.. Anggota geng abstrak kita, Akatsuki adalah Deidara, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Pain, Pain adalah ketuanya.. Mereka kelompok abstrak yang tidak boleh diikuti ya pemirsah, jangan ditiru dirumah! Bel tanda pelajaran telah dimulai telah berbunyi, semua telah duduk di tempat dan berhenti bermain... Beberapa menit lewat guru mereka tidak kunjung datang... Akhirnya mereka bermain lagi, ada yang bawa PSP, DS, ada yang main pesawat-pesawatan, lari-larian, dsb. Berbagai macam permainan ada di kelas F, jadi ayo dipilih dipilih- ehem, kembali ke topik, setengah jam telah lewat, semua kelas yang lainnya sudah memulai perkenalan dan penjelasan Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) mereka besok, sementara kelas F? Masih main.. Sliding door kelas F pun terbuka "Maaf aku ter-" guru itu lalu tersiram baskom air dan dijatuhi kapur, penghapus papan, tas, dll. Dari atas pintu, kelakuan iseng normal yang dilakukan murid kelas F, siapa lagi kalau bukan para Akatsuki? "Muahahahaa! Lihat ia tertipu! Guru macam apa ini ahahaha!" Tawa semua orang di Kelas F yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing "Permisi sebentar.." Guru tadi keluar kelas beberapa menit dan saat masuk lagi ia telah berganti pakaian dan rapih kembali, ia berjalan ke meja guru di depan papan "Namaku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas F, mohon kerjasamanya..." Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, mereka kira apaan gitu jadi pada merhatiin dengan baik-baik semua taunya buku gajelas bikinan Jiraiya alias petapa mesum, sang wakil kepala sekolah itu.. Semua langsung pada jatoh dari kursi, lalu sensei bermasker dan berambut perak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena murid-murid pada jatuh dari kursi, setelah itu ia sibuk membaca bukunya sambil ngomong komat kamit gak tau apaan, setelah beberapa lama perdebatan dan keheningan sensei itu menutup bukunya dan mulai berbicara kembali "jadi, itulah penjelasan dari masa MOS besok, sekarang kenalkanlah diri kalian satu persatu dari paling ujung kiri" ucap sensei itu dengan tampang malas, penjelasan apaan?! Itu bukan hanya sekedar komat kamit mantra atau apa kah?!.. Mereka lalu langsung sweatdrop lalu langsung ke perkenalan, setelah beberapa lama tibalah giliran Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke." Perkenalan singkat macam apa itu, semua sweatdrop sensei itu lalu berkata "Etto.. Ada lagi?" "Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar... Semua sweatdrop lagi.. Apa menurutnya itu bisa menjawab dan menjelaskan semua? Beberapa saat kemudian sesaat setelah giliran Akatsuki selesai tibalah giliran si kembar ini "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku suka Ramen! Hobiku adalah main game!" Teriak si kembar yang lelaki "Aku Uzumaki Naruko~ aku juga suka Ramen, hobiku membaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu" ucap si kembar yang perempuan, tidak seperti kakaknya, dia lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu heboh.. Semua perkenalan lalu selesai, weird sensei itu menjelaskan tentang MOS kembali setelah perdebatan hebat karena para siswa protes karena tadi dia hanya komat kamit gajelas, lalu ia menjelaskannya dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak terlalu jelas. "Besok karena kalian baru masuk jadi diberikan waktu lagi untuk mengumpulkan bahan MOS, besok hanya akan diadakan beberapa acara kecil" ucap Kakashi "Ketua kelas akan kupilih sekarang, Pain kau jadi ketua kelas" ucap Kakashi tanpa memerdulikan vote atau apapun, memilih sendiri, agar lebih mudah katanya, vote merepotkan.. Pain lalu membuat undian (lebih tepatnya Konan yang membuatkannya) dan menyuruh murid ambil satu per satu untuk acara berpasangan besok "yang nomornya sama berpasangan, bagi yang dapat 'Try Next Time' mati aja sana, kasian delo" kata Pain sambil troll face yang menyebabkan direct hit dari Konan yang kesal akan sikap ketuanya itu "Silahkan pasangan duduk bareng ya.. Urut dari pasangan 1 dari paling kiri depan sampai kanan belakang" kata Konan "delapan..." Kata Sasuke dan Naruko bersamaan, mereka yang mendengarnya lalu saling menghadap "Naruko dan pantat ayam Sasuke berpasangan~!" Sorak Naruto gajelas "Onii-chan!" Kata Naruko sebal dengan sikap Naruto, Naruto dan si Sasuke itu sudah berteman sejak kecil, orang tua mereka juga berteman baik, yang Sasuke bilang mirip seseorang yang ia kenal itu adalah Naruko, karena muka Naruko mirip dengan muka Naruto. Naruko dan Sasuke duduk di bangku ke-delapan dari urutan itu, Naruto berpasangan dengan siapa? "E-Erm.. Naruto-kun.. Ayo kita berjuang untuk besok..." Kata perempuan bersurai indigo pasangan Naruto itu pelan sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya. Kalian tau kan siapa? Ya itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruko, hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka.. Sensei mereka kembali menjelaskan acara-acara besok "jadi.. Besok akan ada acara berpasangan.." "Kami sudah tau itu sensei! Tadi kau sudah bilang!" Teriak murid-murid dikelas itu serempak "ahahaha, sungguh semangat yang baik dari kalian semua, acara besok adalah lomba maraton 3 kaki mungkin ada, love booth mungkin akan ada, ballroom juga mungkin ada, buka stand bersama mungkin ada, dan-" "cukup sensei! Apa yang 'PASTI' ada?!" Teriak murid-murid kelas F serempak kembali, sensei itu menunjukkan pose berpikir lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan berkata "acara kontes bikini pasti harus ada!" Lalu senseinya segera dibantai siswi kelas F, yang laki-laki? Sibuk ber-imajinasi gajelas- kecuali Sasuke pastinya -kembali ke topik "jadi.. Begitulah" "begitulah apanya?!" Lalu terjadi perang dunia ke 100 di kelas F..

**- SKIP -**

"Jadi kita buat apa untuk besok?" Ucap Naruko pasrah dengan pasangannya yang satu ini "Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar, singkat, dan padat. "Apanya yang Hn Argh! Katakanlah sesuatu dengan menggunakan bahasa manusia!" Teriak Naruko sudah Emosi besar karena sang Uchiha ini dan bahasa aliennya "Buat saja gelas." Jawab Uchiha itu simple. "Argh! Daritadi dong! Dasar Teme!" Teriak Naruko yang Emosi sudah kelewat batas "Hn. Dobe" "apa katamu?! Aku bukan dobe! Teme!" Teriak Naruko "aku juga bukan Teme, Dobe" "argh! Whatever!" Teriak Naruko, pertengkaran mereka mendapat perhatian satu kelas dan sensei mereka, Naruko itu aslinya lumayan pintar, bisa masuk kelas B tetapi karena koneksinya dengan Naruto dan Koneksi Naruto dengan Pain menyebabkannya di kelas F sekarang ini. Ya, yang tadi protes ke Tsunade setelah Sasuke keluar adalah Naruko, alasannya sama dengan Sasuke, tidak setuju atas hasil kelasnya ini tapi karena penjelasan tentang Akatsuki yang sama persis dengan Sasuke membuatnya juga mengurungkan niatnya dan menyerah tiada harapan. Sensei mereka mencatat apa yang akan mereka buat untuk besok di secarik kertas dengan menanyakan per-partner "Jadi Teme dan Dobe, apa yang akan kalian buat?" "Kami bukan Teme dan Dobe!" Teriak mereka berdua serempak tapi Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih santai tentunya, Kakashi sweatdrop sejenak lalu setelah itu ia bertanya kembali "baiklah Uzumaki dan Uchiha, kalian mau membuat apa besok?" "Gelas!" Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada kesal setelah itu mereka berdecih "Ahahaha baiklah" kata Sensei sambil sweatdrop

**~ TRIINGG ~**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, semua langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas, Sasuke juga keluar dari kelas, saat ia sedang berjalan di lorong yang cukup lebar dan penuh siswa seseorang memegang pundaknya "Yo!" Kata orang itu, Sasuke melihat ke belakang dan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto "Apa.. Ternyata Naruto.." "Apa?! Kau tidak senang teman kecilmu ini menyapamu dengan ramah setelah sekian lama tak bertemu?!" Kata Naruto dengan nada kesal dan marah "Hn" "Kau masih tidak berubah ya ayam" "Kau juga, masih menyebalkan dan berisik" "Pssst.. Bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto lalu menajamkan indra pendengarannya "Iya, Iya, kudengar di SD mereka ada julukan SasuNaru loh" "Aaahh masa, Sasuke yang seperti itu homo?" "Yang mana yang Uke?" "Naruto mungkin" "Gyahh! Gue gak homoann! Gue buka ukee!" Teriak Naruto sambil lari terbirit-birit, sementara Sasuke hanya berlalu pergi dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja

**~ Teng Tong Teng Tong ~**

Bel tanda sekolah sudah usai berdering, semua murid KEHS langsung berhamburan pulang karena sudah cukup sore, kecuali 2 insan yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke ini, mereka masih berada di atap "ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya si Sasuke "kau dengar gossip homo kita tadi kan?" "Hn." "Aku tidak mau jadi ukemu!" "Hn." "Jadi.." "Hn." "Gahh! Jawablah sesuatu selain kata alien itu!" "Hn. Jadi apa?" "Jadi aku punya siasat!" "Hn." "Siasatku adalah..." "Hn." "Jawab sesuatu!" "Hn. Apa siasatmu?" Naruto mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan perkatannya "Siasatku, kau harus berpacaran dengan adikku, Uzumaki Naruko" "Hn- Wat?!" Kata Sasuke kaget, wah OOC lagi nih "ini agar SasuNaru bisa diartikan Sasuke Naruko! Aku tidak mau digossipin homo! 1 tahun saja!" Kata Naruto seperti menganggap 1 tahun itu sangat cepat seperti 1 hari saja, Sasuke masih kaget dan speechless "nanti reputasimu hancur karena digossipin homo loh!" "Jeezz! Yasudah deh! Si Dobe memangnya mau?" Kata Sasuke OOC "masalah Naruko biar kuurus! Yang penting kau sudah setuju! Hehe~" aku mendapat firasat buruk dengan hal ini..

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung pagi telah berbunyi, aktivitas telah kembali dimulai di desa Konoha, begitu juga dengan sekolah besar kita, KEHS, sudah ribut dari pagi, hari ini adalah Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) para siswa-siswa baru, tidak heran kalau sekolah itu lebih ribut dan kacau dari biasanya.. "Jadi.. Kau bawa bahan-bahan untuk gelasnya tidak Teme?" "Hn." "Argh, aku tidak percaya aku harus terjebak berpacaran 1 tahun dengan manusia alien ini" ucap Naruko kesal dengan pelan karena tidak mau ucapannya didengar siswa di sekitar mereka "Hn. Jadi Dobe kedua sudah menceritakannya kepadamu, Dobe pertama?" "Jeez, iya sudah.."

**- Flashback -**

"Kumohon adikku yang imut!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlutut memeluk kaki Naruko dan memohon-mohon kepada adiknya itu "Aghh tidak mau! Masa aku harus sama Teme ayam itu!" Teriak Naruko sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari kakinya "Kumohonn! Apa kau tidak kasian pada reputasi kakak tampanmu ini!" "Tidakk! Karena nii-chan aku masuk kelas bobrokan itu! Dan nii-chan tidak tampan!" Teriak Naruko menentang Naruto yang memutar balikkan fakta "Kalau reputasi-ku lebih buruk kau bisa masuk kelas F lagi loh tahun depan! Nii-chan janji membantumu ke kelas A tahun depan! Nii-chan juga akan menjajanimu ramen 2x sehari untuk 1 tahun! Nii-chan akan mengerjakan PR Naruko! Nii-chan juga tidak akan mengisengi Naruko! Nii-chan akan membela Naruko kalau mau diterkam kaa-san! Nii-chan akan minta kaa-san buat ramen kesukaan Naruko tiap hari! Jadi tolong!" Teriak Naruto membuka kesepakatan, kuping Naruko menajam mendengarnya "Hoho, kesepakatan diterima" "Yatta! Arigatooo adikku yang cantik dan imuuttt!"

**- End of Flashback -**

"Itulah ceritanya" ucap Naruko selesai menceritakan flashbacknya 'hal yang pasti akan dilakukan Naruto.. Sudah kuduga...' Batin Sasuke "Hn." "Jadi apa rencanamu, Teme ayam?" "Hn. Aku akan menyerahkan detailnya ke Dobe kedua" Naruko hanya mengangguk mengerti..

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian berdua, Sasuke, sebelum kalian melewati Love Booth tembaklah Naruko di atap, tembaknya yang benar! Siapa tau ada yang mengikutimu! Dan Naruko! Kau harus menerimanya dengan benar! Alasannya sama seperti yang tadi kuucapkan! Setelah itu kalian berpura-pura mesra-lah di Love Booth! Itu saja!" Ucap Naruto "Hn." "Baiklah.. Jangan lupa kesepakatanmu, Nii-chan!" Mereka sedang mengobrol di multi-call, pesertanya multi-call ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, dan Uchiha Sasuke "Kau sedang dimana Naruto bisa berteriak bebas seperti itu?" "Hehehe! Aku sedang di atas pohon! Aku kabur dari hukuman Anko-sensei tadi!" "Partner nii-chan?" "Dia sedang melihat-lihat barang bikinan para partner lain di kelas, kalian sendiri dimana?" "Hn. Kami sedang di rumah hantu" "Sou.. Ah, Hinata-chan sudah kembali, sudah dulu ya!" Lalu multi-call itu dibubarkan

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sudah waktunya Love Booth hampir dibuka "Naruko.. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ucap Sasuke, ya, skenario penembakan Naruko akan segera dimulai "Ada apa?" Acting Naruko pura-pura bingung "Hn. Ada sesuatu yang mau ku bicarakan" ucap Sasuke 'masih saja menggunakan bahasa Aliennya dalam acting ini..' Batin Naruto, ingin sweatdrop tapi ketahuan acting nanti

**- Di Atap -**

Seperti yang diduga Naruto, ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang mengikuti mereka ke atap 'Yosh, mereka sudah terkena umpannya' batin Naruto dari atas pohon besar di halaman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari atap sekolah itu, Naurto melihat adegan itu menggunakan teropong kecilnya yang entah ia dapat dari mana "Ngomong-ngomong aku mendapat teropong ini dari saudagar yang baik hati!" Ucap Naruto memberikan Informasi tidak penting, dan siapa saudagar yang baik hati ini? Tolong jangan dipedulikan... "Naruko.." "Hm?" "Aku.." "Kau?" "Aku suka.." "Kau Suka?" "Aku suka padamu.. I Love you, Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?" "Kau suka pada-" Naruko tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, ia acting terkejut dengan membulatkan matanya 'Apa acting-ku sudah cukup bagus untuk menipu para pengikut itu ya? Mungkin aku bisa jadi artis' Batin Naruko narsis dan lebay "S-Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama suka padamu tapi tidak berani mengatakannya.. A-Aku mau.." Ucap Naruko sambil acting malu-malu dan berusaha nge-blush dan akhirnya berhasil pemirsah! (?) Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruko, Naruko lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke agar orang yang mengintip itu tidak curiga, para siswa-siswi yang mengikuti mereka pun beberapa terkejut, beberapa tidak bisa menerima ini karena beberapa fans dari Sasuke, beberapa lagi fans Naruko, ada yang lari turun kembali untuk laporan, dll. Saat mereka semua sudah pergi Sasuke melepas pelukannya "Akhirnya.." "Apa aktingku sudah bagus tadi?" "Hn." "Yosh! Akting mereka berhasil!" Teriak Naruto kesenangan sendiri "Apanya yang berhasil Uzumaki?" Ucap Seseorang berambut hitam dengan jaket coklat muda panjang dan baju berjaring, dialah Anko-sensei "tentu saja- A-Anko-sensei..?" Ucap Naruto dengan muka kaget "Kau tidak bisa lari Uzumaki!" "Gyaa!" R.I.P Naruto, semoga arwahmu diterima di sana.. "Gue belom mati author! Gyaa!"

**- Skip -**

"Akhirnya hari ini selesai jugaa.." Naruko merenganggkan tubuhnya lelah "Hn. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto? Ia tidak mengangkat telepon" "Siapa yang tau, tadi terakhir kudengar dari Hinata-chan ia telah dibantai Anko-sensei" "Hn. R.I.P Naruto.. Semoga arwahnya diterima disana" ucap Sasuke persis seperti yang dikatakan author, secarik kertas kecil turun dari langit dan ditangkap oleh Sasuke, isinya : 'Jangan mengikuti kata-kata author-mu yang kece ini, Cacuke' ... Sasuke hanya sweatdrop "apa itu?" "Bukan apa-apa" Sasuke lalu membuang kertas kece dari Author kece ini ke tong sampah, sangat mematuhi peraturan Uchiha ini, Author tersanjung- "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Ucap Sasuke ke Naruko memotong ucapan lebay Author "Baiklah.." Ucap Naruko sambil mengangguk

***Naruko P.O.V***

Saat aku sampai di kamarku akuu langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjangku "Sangat lelah hari ini... Sangat banyak hal yang terjadi.." Aku kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi saat Sasuke menembakku, walau itu hanya akting kan ditembak seorang laki-laki itu mendebarkan, apalagi lelaki cool seperti Sasuke- apa sih yang kupikirkan! Baka baka Naruko! Cool darimana! Alien seperti itu! Tapi... Kalau dilihat-lihat.. Ia bisa romantis juga sih...

**- Blush -**

Gyaa! Hentikan pikiran bodohku ini! Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku berpikir seperti ini! Aku akan tidur saja untuk menjernihkan pikiranku! Mungkin aku terlalu lelah! Ya! Terlalu lelah!

**.**

**.**

"Tapi.. Sasuke mungkin lebih baik dari yang kukira.."

**.**

**.**

"Ng.." Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku, aku lupa aku belum ganti baju semalam, aku masih memakai seragam sekolah-ku.. Untung aku mempunyai 2 set kalau tidak bisa gawat.. Aku melihat keluar jendela.. "Embunnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.. Diluar pasti dingin.." Ucapku menarik kesimpulan akan keadaan diluar.. Aku membongkar lemariku untuk mencari sweater, syal, dan sarung tangan.. Tidak ada.. Kemana ya... Aku melihat ada beberapa kertas di meja belajarku.. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.. 'Naruko-chan, kaa-san pinjam syal-mu yaa, diluar dingiin, kaa-san mau ke pasar. Salam cinta, Kaa-san' oh.. Kaa-san toh yang pinjam.. Aku membaca kertas berikutnya 'Naruko, tou-san pinjam sweater-mu yaa, sweater tou-san dipakai kaa-san mu, Tou-san balikin setelah pulang kerja nanti yaa. - Tou-san' oh.. Tou-san kali ini... Aku membaca kertas yang terakhir 'yo, Naruko! Ini nii-chan-mu! Nii-chan masih hidup! Nii-chan pinjam sarung tangan-mu ya! Sarung tangan nii-chan sudah bolong-bolong! Nii-chan ke sekolah duluan ya! Ada hukuman dari Anko-sensei! Hati-hati di jalan, ayam akan menjemputmu, sudah kukabari! Jaa! Salam hangat, Naruto nii-chan' oh.. Kali ini nii-chan.. Matte... Sasuke menjemputku!? aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dan..

**- Blush -**

Aghh! Apa sih Naruko! Ia itu hanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu setahun hanya untuk menjaga reputasinya! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku harus siap-siap sekarang sebelum Sasuke datang!

***Normal P.O.V***

**~ Ting Tong ~**

Bel kediaman Uzumaki berbunyi, Naruko berlari membuka pintu rumahnya "Siapa ya- ah, Ayam" "hn." Ucap Sasuke lalu langsung nyelonong masuk saja "Hey! Aku belum menyuruhmu masuk!" "Hn." "Jeez!" "Kau sudah siap belum?" Ucap Sasuke "sebentar lagi, sedang mau makan, kau sudah makan?" "Hn. Belum" "Yasudah makan saja sekalian bersamaku, kaa-san membuatkanku terlalu banyak ramen.." Ucap Naruko sambil menaruh 2 mangkuk sedang ramen di meja makan, Sasuke menarik bangku lalu duduk "Selamat makan.." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan lalu memakan ramen mereka.. 'Aku merasa seperti pasangan suami istri jika seperti ini! Gyaahh! Hentikan pikiran inii kami-samaa!' Batin Naruko 'Mumpung, sarapan gratis' Batin Sasuke OOC.. "Hey ada ramen di mulutmu.." Ucap Sasuke ke Naruko sambil mendekatkan badannya ke Naruko untuk mengambil ramen di mulutnya itu karena Sasuke dan Naruko bersebrangan jadi agak sulit untuk Sasuke mengambilnya jadi harus mendekatkan badannya, Sasuke mengambil ramen itu dari mulut Naruko 'Gyaa.. Mukanya terlalu dekat..' Batin Naruko sambil memerah.. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah gempa kecil selama 5 detik 'Ugh.. Gempa apa itu-' Naruko menghentikan kata-katanya (lebih tepatnya batinnya) dan tidak melanjutkannya...

**- Cup -**

Saat gempa itu berakhir bangku Naruko sudah terjatuh ke belakang sementara Sasuke terjatuh ke atas Naruko dan terjadilah kecupan di antara mereka berdua 'A-A-A... Gyaaa!' Batin Naruko kaget sambil memerah semerah tomat..

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Bagaimana akhir Fic ini? Hehe, author sudah usahakan menambah humor agar pembaca tidak terlalu bosan dengan fic ini dan author sudah berusaha memanjangkan fic ini, adegan Sasuke Naruko-nya juga sudah author banyakkin walau masih kurang banyak ya sepertinya, fic berikutnya akan berusaha author improve, satu kata terakhir dari Author,**

**Mind to RnR Minna?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Helps

**Hai minna! Chapter berikutnya udah update nih! Terimakasih ya yang udah baca fic ini, sorry kalau ada typo, atau masalah lainnya yang membuat kalian gak nyaman, tanpa banyak omong lagi, silahkan dibaca~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**My Acting Prince**  
**By Felicita-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : Gossip buruk sudah mencemari reputasi sang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan adanya gossip homo SasuNaru, untuk itu Sasuke dan Naruko harus berpacaran selama 1 tahun untuk menghapus reputasi homo dari Sasuke dan Naruto agar semua mengira bahwa SasuNaru bukanlah Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi Sasuke dan Naruko**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Pairing : Sasuke U. Naruko U.**  
**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Gak nyambung, alur kelambatan/kecepetan, cerita/kata diulang2, aneh dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Helps**

***Normal P.O.V***

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan  
mengangkat Naruko berdiri dari  
kursinya yang terjatuh "Maaf.. Tadi aku jatuh karena gempa.. Aku tidak punya maksud apapun kok.. Kau tidak terluka" Ucap Sasuke datar dan sadar dari kagetnya tadi "Y-Yaa.." Ucap Naruko masih kaget sambil berdiri, saat ia sadar dari kagetnya ia memerah sejenak "Tidak apa-apa.. kok.." "Hn. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan ramennya dari sebelum gempa, ia bertingkah tidak terjadi apapun sekarang "Ah.. Iya.." Setelah menaruk mangkuk sisa ramennya di wastafel mereka berjalan ke sekolah.. Sasuke memberikan syal nya pada Naruko dan melilitkannya di leher Naruko "Kau kedinginan kan?" "Te-Terimakasih.." Ucap Naruko memerah, mereka lalu melanjutkan berjalan berdua ke sekolah..

**- SKIP -**

"Naruko.. Kau aneh dari tadi pagi sejak sampai sekolah, apa ayam melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan roti yakisoba yang dibelinya di kantin "Ah masa? Ti-tidak kok tidak terjadi apa-apa mungkin mood-ku sedang tidak bagus saja.." Jawab Naruko sambil memakan roti Yakisoba yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya di kantin "Masa?" Naruko bertanya begitu lalu memanggil Sasuke "Oi ayam! Sini sini" Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil (wah dia merasa) berjalan ke meja Naruto dan Naruko sambil membawa nampan berisi jus tomat dan nasi goreng dengan tomat yang divariasikan "Hn." "Kau melakukan apa pada Naruko tadi pagi?" "Hn. Tidak ada" "Ciyus?" "Hn." "Mi apah?" "Ramen." "Mana mana?!" "Hn." Sasuke menunjuk ke gambar ramen di gambar-gambar menu makanan dibelakang ibu kantin itu "Belikan aku ramenn!" "Beli sendiri." Naruto lalu mendengus kesal, Naruko hanya diam memakan roti yakisobanya, saat Naruko sedang berjalan ke kelas ia bertemu Iruka-sensei yang sedang kebingungan sepertinya "Sensei? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko kepada senseinya itu "Ah.. Sensei sedang bingung.. Sensei perlu mengambil file penting di ruang guru SMP dan SD tetapi sensei harus mengajar sekarang di SMA, sebentar lagi belnya berbunyi, sementara sensei harus mengambil filenya di gedung SD dan SMP yang berada di 2 gedung sebelah.. Bagaimana ini.." Ucap Iruka-sensei bingung "Ah, Naruko saja yang mengambilnya sensei" Ucap Naruko ingin membantu "Wah, terimakasih ya tapi filenya banyak dan berat tidak apa-apa?" "Aku akan minta bantuan teman sensei, jadi maafkan ketelatanku nanti ya" "Ah, baiklah, kalau sudah diambil antar ke guru yang mengajar di kelas A - F ya, itu file untuk rapat guru, harus dibagikan sekarang juga" ucap Iruka-sensei "Baiklah sensei" ucap Naruko sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti "Kalau begitu sensei pergi dulu ya" ucap Iruka-sensei sambil berjalan pergi. Naruko lalu berjalan mencari Naruto ataupun Sasuke untuk dimintai bantuan dan akhirnya dia melihat Sasuke sedang dikerumuni para fans fanatiknya "Oooii Teme Ayamm!" Teriak Naruko sambil melambai-lambai kepada Sasuke, karena terlalu berisik dan ia sedang didesak para fansnya Sasuke tidak mendengar ataupun melihat lambaian Naruko "Ugh! Mengesalkan sekali sih ayam ini" Ucap Naruko kesal sambil berjalan menerobos kerumunan fans Sasuke itu dan setelah ia berhasil melewati para fansnya itu ia memegang tangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan itu "Ikut aku, teme" Ucap Naruko singkat sambil menarik Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan fans itu, para fansnya lalu menahan Naruko "tunggu! Siapa kau dapat menarik Sasuke-kun seenaknya seperti itu? Sasuke-kun tidak level dengan orang seperti kau!" Ucap salah seorang fans Sasuke, Naruko hanya menyengir penuh kemenangan "Apa?!" Ucap salah satu fans itu lagi "Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Ucap Naruko masih menyengir I'm the winner "Siapa kau? Lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli denganmu! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke-kun kan?" "Heh, kalian belum dengar? Aku pacarnya Sasuke" ucap Naruko sambil nyengir I'm the winner 'Aku menang, girls' batin Naruko senang pertama kalinya menang dari cewek-cewek fanatik itu, Semuanya hanya kaget dan speechless "Ayo ikut aku, teme" Naruto kembali menarik Sasuke pergi setelah berhasil membuat para fans fanatik itu muka cengo "Hn. Kenapa kau menarikku?" "Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu secara sukarela jadi jangan salah paham, tentu saja ada imbalannya" "Apa yang kau inginkan?" "Bantu aku mengambil file Iruka-sensei di gedung SD dan SMP" "Merepotkan, tidak mau" "Harus! Kalau tidak aku akan putus denganmu biar homo-an sama nii-chan aja, bwee!" Ledek Naruko mengeluarkan lidahnya "Baiklah aku menyerah, ayo pergi sebelum bel"

**.**

**.**

"Ruang guru SMP dimana ya.. Oi teme kau tau tidak? Kau kan SMP disini" "Hn."  
"Oi aku bertanya kebadamu bakayam!" Sasuke hanya menunjuk sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor itu "Yang itu?" "Hn." Naruko hanya mendegus kesal dan menarik Sasuke ke ruang di ujung koridor itu, Naruko mengetuknya dan masuk ke ruangan itu.. Tidak ada orang.. "Argh! Ini beneran ruang guru bukan sih!" Teriak Naruko kesal "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat Naruko makin marah dan kesal tapi tetap menahan amarahnya meluap "Iya, ada urusan apa ya?" Jawab seorang sensei yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang mereka "Ah.. Apa ibu guru?" "Iya.." "Ah, apa ibu tau dimana filenya Iruka-sensei?" "Oh, itu.. Coba tanya guru SMA, Ibiki-sensei, iya kemarin kesini untuk mengambilnya" 'Hah ke SMA lagi..?' Batin Naruko malas "Terimakasih sensei" Naruko lalu menarik Sasuke ke lapangan tempat Ibiki-sensei sedang mengajar "Iiibiiikiii-senseiii" Teriak Naruko dengan nafas terengah-engah "Ada apa?" Ucap Ibiki-sensei yang berhenti sejenak dari acara mengajar outdoornya "Aciee Naruko ama Sasuke gandengann" goda seseorang dari kumpulan murid yang sedang diajar Ibiki-sensei itu, Naruko langsung memerah dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari genggamannya "Diam baka! Siapa yang tadi bilang gitu!" Teriak Naruko penuh amarah Lalu semua hening.. "Ehem, aku menyimpannya di gudang SMP" ucap Ibiki-sensei memecah keheningan "Eeeh? Aku harus balik lagii.." Ucap Naruko malas lalu menarik Sasuke ke gedung SMP lagi diikuti sorakan para murid yang lalu di death glare Sasuke dan Ibiki-sensei

**Cklek!**

Naruko membuka pintu gudang "Permisi.. Tidak ada orang.." "Apa kau bodoh? Mana mungkin ada orang sedangkan gudang ini terkunci" "Ahahaha iya juga ya, kadang kau pintar juga teme" "Hn. Aku memang selalu pintar, kau saja yang baka" Naruko mendengus kesal lalu mengambil setumpuk file di dalam gudang itu "Teme bantu aku!" "Hn." Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati Naruko dan mengambil 3 lembar file itu "Hey apa-apaan itu! Masa aku yang banyak kau hanya 3 lembar!" "Diamlah Dobe kau menganggu" Sasuke lalu mengambil setengah lembarnya lagi dan berjalan keluar.. Naruko kembali menutup pintu gudang itu "Berikutnya SD" "Hn."

**.**

**.**

"Ruang guru SD dimana ya?" "Hn." "Mari kita bertanya" Naruko melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bermata lavender dan berponi dibelah dua dengan sehelai poni tertinggal ditengah, sepertinya anak SD ini.. Ia terlihat seperti Hinata "Ano.. Murid SD disana?" Panggil Naruko "Huh?" Murid SD itu menoleh "Hei kau, dimana ruang guru SD?" Tanya Sasuke datar "Namaku bukan 'kau' namaku Hyuuga Hanabi" ucap murid SD itu datar 'Ternyata memang adiknya Hinata' Batin Naruko "Hn. Dimana ruang guru SD Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke datar, Hanabi menunjuk sebuah lorong di ujung koridor "Belok kanan" Instruksinya datar "Hn." Sasuke langsung menarik Naruko pergi ke ruang guru "Terimakasih ya Hanabi-chan!" Ucap Naruko saat ditarik Sasuke sambil melambi ke Hanabi, Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi... "Sensei, boleh saya tau dimana dokumen yang dititip Iruka-sensei?" "Ah soal itu.. Tanya Anko-sensei, dia yang membawanya" 'Aku harus balik lagi ke gedung SMA' batin Naruko malas "Terimakasih sensei.." Naruko lalu menarik Sasuke berlari ke tempat Anko-sensei, ia sedang mengajar di kelas F "Jadi! Kerjakan PR dari buku-cetak latihan 3! Besok pagi sudah harus ada di mejaku! Kalau tidak.." Teriak Anko-sensei ke Kelas F sambil menggebrak meja lalu membunyikan tangannya, Glek.. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan murid kelas F "Permisi.." Naruko menggeser sliding door kelasnya itu "Sensei.. Saya Uzumaki Naruko adik dari Uzumaki Bakaruto.. Saya dari kelas F ditugaskan Iruka-sensei mengambil dokumen dengan Uchiha bakasuke.. Kata guru SD sensei yang menyimpannya.." Kelas F lalu bersiul untuk Naruko dan Sasuke yang bergandengan tangan (karena Sasuke ditarik-tarik tadi) yang menyebabkan death glare dari Sasuke, Anko-sensei, dan Naruko yang membuat semuanya kembali menelan ludah "Ah.. Dokumennya ada di kantor guru SMP.." Kata Anko-sensei 'Kembali lagi ke SMP..' Batin Naruko "Terimakasih sensei, saya akan kembali setelah selesai membereskan tugas dari Iruka-sensei" Naruko membungkuk hormat lalu menarik Sasuke berlari ke gedung SMP yang menyebabkan teriakan maut dari Anko-sensei "Uzumaki! Jangan berlari di koridor!" Naruko langsung berjalan biasa karena takut dibantai seperti nii-chan-nya Naruto.. "Jadi Sensei.. Dimana dokumen yang Anko-sensei titipkan?" "Ah.. Ibiki-sensei menaruhnya di gudang olahraga SMA" 'Argh.. Kembali lagi ke SMA' Batin Naruko mulai kesal karena daritadi ia bulak balik terus "Terimakasih.." Naruko langsung menarik Sasuke berlari kencang ke gudang olahraga SMA "ano.. Dimana dokumen yang diletakkan Ibiki-sensei ya?" Tanya Naruko kepada petugas bersih-bersih disana "Ah.. Saya letakkan di dekat bangku lapangan voli SD, saya kira itu punya Ibiki-sensei jadi saya berikan saat Ibiki-sensei di lapangan voli SD" 'Argh! Kapan bulak balik ini selesai! Mana gedung SD jauh lagi' Batin Naruko kesal "Terimakasih.." Ia kembali berlari menarik Sasuke ke lapangan voli SD "Ketemu!" Ucap Naruko senang, ia meletakkan dokumen yang ia bawa di bangku dan saat ia mau menumpuk dokumen disebelah bangku itu ke dokumen yang tadi ia bawa tiba-tiba punggungnya terkena bola voli anak SD dan semua dokumennya pun berterbangan dan berceceran "Akh! Dokumennya!" Setelah anak SD itu minta maaf mereka mengumpulkan kembali dokumen itu bersama-sama dengan waktu sekitar 10 menit.. "Terimakasih ya sudah membantu" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum kepada anak-anak SD itu "Tidak, nee-chan, kami yang minta maaf tidak hati-hati, kami pergi dulu ya, jaa~" Ucap anak SD itu pada Naruko sambil melambai pergi, Sasuke dan Naruko lalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke kelas, sudah waktunya pulang ternyata, pas sekali, tidak sadar acara mencari dokumen itu menghabiskan beberapa jam, Naruko mengambil tasnya, berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan berangkat pulang.. Dirumah ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah ke ranjangnya dan memerah lagi mengingat ia sudah memegang tangan Sasuke dan mengaku jadi pacar Sasuke kepada fans fanatik Sasuke.. Dan tadi pagi ia berciuman dengan Sasu- "Aah.. Ada apa sih Naruko.. Masa kamu suka sama.. Ayam itu.." Ucap Naruko sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.. Naruko menghela napas..

**.**

**.**

"Tapi mungkin.. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.."

**.**

**.**

**~ Ting Tong ~**

Bel kediaman Uzumaki kembali berbunyi dan membuat Naruko sadar dari lamunannya.. 'Onii-chan saja yang buka.. Aku malas bergerak..' Batin Naruko.. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan keras dari pintu "Oii! Naruko ini Onii-chan" Ucap Naruto dari depan pintu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruko "Sasuke datang menginap karena ia malas dirumah, katanya" Naruko langsung duduk tegak dan memerah.. 'Sa-Sasuke da-datang me-menginap..?' Batin Naruko "Ya-Yasudah bukan urusanku juga kan" teriak Naruko dari dalam kamar "Aku berpikir untuk ia tidur di kamarmu sementara kau pindah ke kamarku dan aku akan ke kamar kaa-san dan tou-san" "Kenapa harus kamarku?" "Karena kamarku terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilihat seorang Uchiha" "... Kamar Tamu?" "Kotor, belum dibersihkan" "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang ke kamar kaa-san dan tou-san" "Karena Naruko selalu tidur sama mereka kalau tamu datang menginap, nii-chan tidak dapat giliran!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruko dan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop "Baiklah.." Ucap Naruko menyerah.. Naruko keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun ataupun melirik mereka "Naruko kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruko kepada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menaikkan pundaknya tanda tidak tau, saat Naruko masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto ia langsung duduk di depan pintu yang sudah terutup rapat itu sambil memeluk bonekanya "A-Ada apa denganku.. Apa ini tanda-tanda aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?" Ucap Naruko pelan sambil memerah dan memeluk bonekanya dengan erat

**- To Be Continue -**

* * *

**Oke akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga, tidak kusangka banyak juga yang baca fic ini, arigato ya minna, sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter, last word dari author,**

**Mind to RnR Minna?**


End file.
